


Hand Holding

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [6]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Hand Holding

It was 11:03 and you were staring at the clock in your room.  _Tic toc goes the clock I think I just heard a knock._ You laughed at your own rhyming, but then you froze, something actually was knocking on your window. Nobody else was home so you figured maybe it’s starting to rain a bit outside. You opened the curtain and Michael was standing there about to throw another pebble. You slid the window open, “Mikey, what are you doing?”

He laughed, “I saw it in a movie and I wanted to get your attention.”

You smiled at him and said,“You know, it normally works better in a two story house.”

He walked up to you and kissed your cheek, “yeah, but you live in a one story house so this will have to do.”

He climbed through the window and plopped down on the floor in your room. You shut the window and walked towards your bed.  _How did I get so lucky?_ You grabbed some pillows and threw them at him, he quickly dodged one but still got hit by the next one. “y/n come on, it’s late, don’t you think I’m here for a reason?” Michael opened his arms and waited for you to sit down and cuddle with him. You kissed his cheek, “okay, okay, so why are you here babe?”

He smiled, “cause you’re so gosh darn cute and I wanted to hang out with you.”

You laughed, “Mikey, you could’ve called and I would’ve just gone over to your place.”

“Yeah, I know, but sometimes I think about you and my body sort of just moves on it’s own, and before I knew it - I was here!!” he held your hand and looked at them.

“Michael? What’re you looking at?”

Michael kissed your cheek and then went back to looking at your hand.  _What is he looking at? He’s been staring for five minutes._ Finally he laughed and squeezed you a bit tighter. “Mikey, I kept asking, what were you looking at?” He smiled and held up his hand, your fingers were intertwined, “look at your hand and mine, they’re so different.” You couldn’t help but giggle, sometimes Michael would just let his mind wander and said the most random things. You looked at your hands, “and?”

He kissed your hand, “they’re so different, but they just fit so perfectly together, it’s like my hand was missing a piece and your hand just happens to fit it perfectly.”

You squeezed his hand, “yeah, I guess your right, they do fit perfectly…”

Michael kissed your cheek one last time before you both fell asleep. 

_Sometimes we think the perfect person is the one that can make you laugh when you’re sad, or the one that takes care of you when you’re sick, but not everyone is good at those things, so sometimes, the perfect person is just someone who has hands that were made to hold yours._


End file.
